Nirro Koi
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Berwald and Tino are ordered to investigate what happened to Kiku Honda. He was found dead with a bullet in his heart. The duo ends up discovering some dark secrets while searching for the truth. AU Asakiku,Giripan,Sufin  lemons
1. Prologue The Case

**Nirro Koi**

Red Love

Storyline: 

Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Vainamoinen are ordered to investigate what happened to a young high school named Kiku Honda. He was found dead in his school's fountain with a bullet in his heart. The duo ends up discovering some dark secrets while in the search of Kiku's killer. What really happened to the Asian boy? Will Tino and Berwald be able to stay alive to find out?

Pairings:

Giripan, Asakiku, Sufin, Gerita, UsUk

Fanon names:

Denmark-Mathias Køhler

Iceland-Jökull Heilesen

Ukraine-Katyusha Branginski

(not real fanon names)

Norway-Ansfrid Heilesen

Anicent Rome-Roma Vargas

Germania-Wolfgang Beilschmidt

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Hetalia

* * *

Prologue - The Case

It was a Wednesday morning when Tino Vainamoinen got a call from his partner. The Finnish men was just getting ready to go to work when he got the call. Tino picked up his cell from the nightstand after finishing tying his tie.

"Moi Berwald.", Tino greeted.

" Ah...Hej. Tino you needs to come over early today.", the swedish man siad on the otherside.

"Huh? Why? I normally go in at 9, its 8:20 now.", the young blond said, checking his clock.

"The dane will explain, you just got to hurry.", Berwald said quickly before hanging up. Tino stared at his cell after his parnter hanged up on him. It was a little weird to hear the large Swedish man to sound so worried. Tino grabbed his suitcase and keys, petted his dog goodbye before leaving the house. _I wonder what could be so urgent. _The Finnish blond arrived at the his workplace around eight forty. As soon as he got through the door a shorter man grabbed him, taking him somewhere.

"Ah hey wait! Jökull why are you pulling me?", Tino cried out to the lighter haired blond.

"There was a murder at the WW High School.", the Icelander said before shoving the blond into an office. In the room was his partner and his chief. Berwald was...scary while his boss didn't have his normal smile.

"Moi boss."

"Good you're here Tino. Now we can begin.", the danish said quicly, gesturing to the blond to sit down. "Some students from WW High School found the body of a fellow classmate in the fountain dead earlier this morning. It seems his body was there for the whole night. The police have already recovered the body. The cause of death is by a bullet to the heart. The police believe it was a suicide because the weapon was in the fountain. We have been hired to find out the truth. If we can find out enough evidence to prove he was murdered the police will keep the case open.", Mathias explained.

"What? Really? That's horrible!", Tino exclaimed.

"What's the name of the boy?", Berwaldasked, finally speaking.

"Kiku Honda. Yao Wang ,his brother, is the one who has hired us.", the dane answered.

"Kiku? I remember him! He was that shy boy who hanged out with Alfred and Heracles.", the Finnish man recalled. Berwald nodded at the memory. They all knew of him and his brother somehow. Yao was in their grade and knew his brother through him

"So you just want us to interview the students and find some sort of evidence. Will this be an undercover thing?", the Swedish man asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Kinda though it could still be to easy for people to recognize you guys. It hasn't been that long since you guys were in school there too. I have all the information needed for this case in this packet.", Mathias handed Berwald a black binder. "Yao said the killer has to be someone from the school. It has nothing to do with the outside or a random murder."

"What if it is someone from outside of the school?", Tino asked.

"Yao just wants us to investigate on the inside. He really believes someone from there killed his brother. Since he is our client we have to listen to what he says. But don't worry Jökull will be also gathering information since he already goes there. Ansfrid will check if there is a possibility someone not from the school killed him.", Mathias reassured them.

"Alright boss, we'll do our best.", Tino said, saluting before leaving.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Don't get hurt."

* * *

Arthur slumped into his chair, sighing. It was a very long morning for him and it wasn't close till noon yet. When trying to get into the school, a large crowd prevent him getting in. He pushed through to see what the fuss was about only to regret it. The brit saw the most horrible sight. One of his students had been lying dead in the water of the school's court year fountain. The very second his met the souless eyes of the dead boy with his, apart of him died. Arthur stood there looking to his dead student's eyes until the police came and took his body. All the teachers, including him, and some student were all called down to the police station. He was told based on what they all said, the police believe the student killed himself. Arthur was very upset by this. It tore him apart even more. School was channeled for the day because of the investigation but he stayed in his classroom anyway after getting back form the police station.

"Why Kiku? Were you really in that much pain?", the Brit whispered to himself as he rest his head on his desk.

"Mon dieu! Arthur cher you still alive?", Arthur looked up and scowled at the Frenchmen in the doorway.

"Bloody frog what do you want."

"Nothing mon cher, you scared me is all. Though you were dead too like Kiku cher. Oh mon, that was just horrible. Cher pauvre, he must have been really depressed.", Francis drabbled on.

"Shut the blood hell up, dont speak about him!", the Englishmen cried out from his seat.

"What the hell is going on here?", a new voice said from behind the Frenchmen. Fancis moved little for the Turkish man to enter the room. "Principal Vargas called all his teacher back for a meeting, why are you two standing around?". Arthur stopped glaring at Francis too check is cellphone. He had one missed call from Roma Vargas.

"Did it already start?", the Brit asked, still very upset.

"Everyone is still arriving. ", the Turk replied. Arthur really didn't want to be at a meeting. He was almost tempted to leave until Sadiq spoke again. "The meeting is about Kiku.", the Turk added before leaving the room.

"Well now come on Arthur cher. Let's go.", Francis said, from over his shoulder as he too left the room. The brit banged his head against the desk before getting up and leaving the room as well. As he closed the door, he stopped midway. His eyes were drawn toward a student desk. Shaking his head, he closed the door all the way but the feeling of not being alone was still there.

There was 10 other teachers in the meeting when Arthur came in. Sadiq was seated next to Gutpa, who was next to Katyusha. Roma wasn't in the room it seemed, Arthur noted. Vice Principal Beilschmidt was talking with two blonds. He couldn't tell who they were but they did look familiar. One was really tall with glasses and the other was shorter and cuter. After looking around, Arthur decided to sit on the other side of Roderich, who was sitting next to Elizabeta. The rest of the staff members came in 5 minutes later. When everyone was there, Vice Principal Beilschmidt stood up to speak.

"Thank you for coming. Principal Vargas won't be joining us even though he called you all here. I'll explain what he wanted to tell you all. As you all know a student has died on our grounds. This is a great tragedy. Tomorrow school shall be opened again and there will be an assembly. Death isn't very normal for students here so Principal Vargas has called in some therapists to help those who aren't this well. The assembly will be mainly discussing that. Also Principal Vargas wants all staff members to talk with the therapists. Even if you think you are fine you will still have to speak with them.", the German paused before gesturing for the two blonds to stand up. "These two will be helping us get through this tragedy. This is Doctor Oxenstierna and Doctor Vainamoinen. Please be courtesy to them while they are here. You're all dismissed."

"Hi everyone. I'm Doctor Vainamoinen. It is nice to meet you all. Of course it would be better if we didn't have to meet under these circumstances.", Tino greeted, smiling slightly.

"I'm Doctor Oxenstierna. We will do our best to help.", Berwald said with his swedish accent.

"Tino! Berwald long time no see.", Francis greeted, waving toward. Arthur now remembered why they were so familiar. They all went to school together. The Brit agreed with Francis about not seeing them for a while. It has been 6 years since he last saw the Finnish and Swedish men.

"Oh hey Francis. Yeah it's been awhile.", the Finnish man smiled at the Frenchmen. Most of the teachers and other staff members were starting to leave at this point. Only him, Francis, Sadiq, Elizabeta, Roderich, Katyusha were left with Tino and Berwald.

"Hey didn't you two become investigators?", Elizabeta suddenly asked, getting everyone's attention. Both Tino and Berwald looked nerves...well Bewarld just looked move scary but he was unsure to what to say. Tino spoke up for him anyway though.

"We did. We are. That's why we're here. You all remember Yao? He wants us to find evidence to get the police to keep the case open."

"Evidence? Of what?", Gutpa asked this time. Berwald then walked over to the door and shut it. Doing the same to the windows. Nodding to his partner to continue, Berwald sat down next to him.

"You guys have to keep this all a secret because it can't get out about what we are doing.", the Finnish man warned. Everyone looked at the other before nodding their heads to the smaller blond. "Kiku's killer is believed to be still here. We have to find enough evidence to prove that so the cops can take over. Because the killer is still here, we have to keep things low key." This news shocked everyone in the room. Arthur felt somewhat relieved until the reality of it all sunk in. Some one had killed Kiku and they were still here. Anger soon filled the Brit's heart.

"You mean to tell us a cold blood fucking killer is still here?", Arthur demanded, scaring everyone, especially Tino.

"Uh yes...", Tino replied nervously. "I do hope none you killed him of course.", he added shyly.

"Who in their right mind would even want to hurt him.", Sadiq spoke up. They all nodded at this. Kiku wasn't the type to be noticed nor the type to have any sort of enemies.

"That is true. Why do you gu think the killer is here? What if it was just a crazy guy who meet Honda why chance.", Katyusha asked shyly.

"The killer must have known he was a lonely type of person and used that to make it really seem like he killed himself with that gun.", Berwald answered.

"What if the killer was really crazy and he realized what he did so he just left the gun with the body?", the Ukrainian asked again.

"You have a point but Yao truly believes the killer is someone from the school. If we find nothing here than you guys don't have to worry much.", Tino answered her question. Everyone nodded at this.

It was now noon time and the old friends agreed to have lunch with each other to get catch up and take their mind of all that has happened. After grabbing their belongings they all exited the school together. But as they all were leaving the school ground, Arthur felt a strange presence. He was compelled to look back at the school and look up. There at the top was a figure. It was climbing on the fence that was supposed to keep student from falls off of it. Realizing what was happening he ran back to the building. Francis noticed the Brit run off from the corner of his eye, Turning around he called out to him.

"Hey Arthur where are you going did you forget something?" The Brit looked around his shoulder to shout back a reply.

"Look up!", Everyone stopped and turned around now. They all looked up. To their horror, someone was now standing on the edge of the building.

"Oh god are they really going to jump.", Elizabeta asked fearfully.

"What do we do? What do we do?", Katyusha panicked.

"Call the police!", Berwald said before running into the building. Tino and Sadiq ran back inside as well. They followed Berwald to the stairway. Arthur was at the final level of the stairway. He opened the door to the roof, which had been unlocked by another.

"Stop!", he shouted to the figure who was on the otherside of the fence. Getting closer he noticed who that person was. It was another one of his students. He was a very close friends of dear Kiku. "Oh god! Heracles stop, get back here!". The Grecian didn't move. He just standed there, on the edge. Soon Sadiq, Tino and Berwald joined them.

"What the hell? Karpusi what do you thinking you're doing!", the Turk yelled after realizing who it was.

"Heracles don't jump, please!", Tino cried out. Down bellow the others watched and waited for the police. The Greek boy hadn't move yet since he got on the otherside of the fence thankful but he still didn't turn back.

"Please kid get back over here.", Sadiq begged.

"It's not worth it to jump Heracles.", Tino tried to reason. He was going to speak again when the Grieican cut him off.

"Shut up! You...guys don't...know how I ...feel. He is gone! Why should... I stay here...without him.", Heracles said slowly but with great passion.

"You dumbass get back here. You really think he would want you dead? I knew you were stupid but not this stupid.", the Turk insulted, hoping the Grecian would get mad and get back on the otherside to fight him. Instead the boy just stayed on the edge. Tino then got an idea. He move toward his Swedish partner and whispered his plan to him. Berwald nodded at the plan and moves closer to the fence.

"Heracles won't you rather help find the one who killed Kiku instead. Do you really want people to believe little Kiku killed himself. That he was just depressed and nuts? DO you really believe that? You can help him. But you can't if you die.", Tino reasoned again. This time it worked. Heracles turned his head to them.

"Kiku...was killed?"

"We believe so. And you can help us find out who killed him. Oh just please get over here.". They are waited a whole minute for the Greek boy to make a decision. He then gripped the fence.

"Uh...how...do I get back?", he asked, turn his head slightly to them. Berwald then climbed over the fence to join the Greican. The Swedish man lift him up so he could get over the fence safely. Sadiq and Arthur moved closer so they catch him. Heracles climbed up the fell into Sadiq. Berwald then climbed up and over safely. Arthur hit the Greek kid on the head as soon as he knew the kid was ok.

"Don't you bloody EVER do that again you twat.", the Greican nodded. Now he was very tired and wanted a long nap. Sadiq lifted him up after noticing he had fallen asleep. They all went back down, with Heracles in the Turks arms. The others ran over to them as they exited the school. Soon the police showed up and Tino ended up explaining what happened. When the cops left, Sadiq and Gutpa left as well to take Heracles home. The others dicided to go to a bar to clear their minds. Berwald and Tino left them insteading up joining them. Arthur choose not to join them as well. The brit said his farwells to his friends before going home. But on the way he felt a warm wind brush his cheek. It was very cold outside since it was winter. A small smile graced his lips when he self the warm wind.

"Kiku aishiteru.", The Brit whispered softly as he walked home.

* * *

**Bing Translations-**

Finnish- Moi (hello)

Swedish- Hej (hello)

French- Mon(my), Cher pauvre (Poor dear),


	2. White Start

**Nirro Koi**

Red Love

Storyline: 

Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Vainamoinen are ordered to investigate what happened to a young high school named Kiku Honda. He was found dead in his school's fountain with a bullet in his heart. The duo ends up discovering some dark secrets while in the search of Kiku's killer. What really happened to the Asian boy? Will Tino and Berwald be able to stay alive to find out?

Pairings:

Giripan, Asakiku, Sufin, Gerita, UsUk, more

Fanon names:

Hong kong- Wang Lee

Veitnam- Wang Lin

Taiwan- Im Yong Mei

Seychelles- Michelle Bonnefoy

Liechtenstein- Lily Beilschmidt

Warning: flashbacks/dreams, swearing and sex with minors

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 1- White Start

The rain had stopped pounding down to the earth yet it still didn't stop. Nor did it the make the Grecian child return home. He didn't believe it was his home anyway. Back there they were all wearing black and standing around a large box. They told him he would be staying with that Turkish guy he really hated. Little Heracles didn't understand why and demanded to see his mother.

The Turk had replied when the boy wouldn't listen to the Egyptian that his brother was in a coffin, pointing the box. Gutpa jabbed the Turk into side for saying that. Instead of throwing another fit, Heracles went over to the "coffin". He had be on his tipy toes to see inside. He asked why is brother was asleep in the box and wanted her to wake up. The Turk said she would never wake up again. The Grecian was feed up with him and tired to shake his mother wake. She didn't wake up. She wasn't even breathing.

Heracles started crying, yelling at his mother to wake up, to hug him, to tell him it was all ok. She never did. The Egyptian tried to pull him away, everyone there was now looking at the poor child. Suddenly he ran, ran away from Gutpa and away from the church, into the pouring rain.

This is where the child was now, in an ally way soaking wet. Both from the rain and his own tears. He kept telling him self he wouldn't go back. Not tell his mother came and got him. He refused to live with that man. Living with the Egyptian didn't sound so bad but hearing even the name of that man he wanted to burn his ears. So here Heracles, soaking wet and very upset. He really wished there was a cat with him but than the poor kitty would have been wet too so it was better, he thought, to be alone.

The little Greek boy didn't notice a figure had walked into the ally or was infront of him until he felt the rain no longer pounding onto him. He looked up thinking it stopped rain only to meet soulless brown eyes. Those eyes belonged to black haired boy, Asian he guessed. He was holding an umbrella, which was covering both of them. Shielding them from the rain. He smiled at the Grecian, holding out his other hand to him.

* * *

Heracles woke up when he was suddenly pushed off the couch. He looked up from the floor, taking note of someone's shoes were infront of him. His went up to see those shoes were attached to a not so happy Turk.

"What?", the Grecian asked lazily.

"You now what you little brat. Make sure you don't do that stunt again. Next time I'll just let the cops take you to some funny farm.", Sadiq growled before walking away. "By the way it's time for school.", he called from over his shoulder. Heracles sighed then spotted one of his cats and petted it. He knew this was going to be a long day. The Greek man took the cat with him to get dressed and ready for school. Gutpa and Sadiq were waiting for him in the car when he finally left the house. On the way to school the Heracles started to fall back alseep. Dreaming of the past.

* * *

Arthur watched as students gather in the school yard from his window. His own class room was empty at the moment but most of his students would be coming in soon. Taking this peaceful moment, the brit sipped his coffe. He was the tea kind of guy but he couldn't sleep a wink last so he needed something to help him handle his monsters. The brit continued to drink his coffee until an annoying Frenchmen came in.

"Hello there mon cher how are you fairing.", Francis asked, leaning against the door frame.

"None your bloody business damn frog.", Arthur spat glaring at him.

"Come now cher, you could have taken the day off. It is completely understand able. He was your favorite.", Francis said, the last part with a smirk. The Brit threw his empty coffee cup at the Frenchmen. He saw it coming so he ducked then came back up and laughed at the Brit for missing up until he heard a growl from behind. Francis turned around to see a very angry Wolfgang.

"If you both are fooling around please read over these papers.", the long haired blond handed a stack of papers to Francis before walked off and crushing the cup. Arthur glared at the Frenchmen before taking the papers from him.

"Looks like a federal test again.", Francis says, looking over the brit's shoulder.

"Will you go away already you bloody git. my students should be coming in soon.", Arthur said before jabbing the Frenchmen in the chest.

"Fine mon cher, but I shall return for-"

This time when the Brit threw a stapler at the Frenchmen, it hit him square in the head. Unforturealy, everyone who came into the room soon after kept asking why Mr. Bonnefeo was lying on the floor with a big bump on his head. Though most of them didn't mind since it was normally to see one of them one the floor. Normally it was Francis.

In the back of the classroom, some students clustered together. A blond with a cowlick was poking an asian boy with a funny curl. Another boy hit the blond for poking the other boy. The blond continued what he was doing before ,while the other rolled his eyes. Two girls soon joined them.

"Hey Alfred, what are you doing to Yong Soo?", the taller girl asked.

"Oh hi Michelle! Lily. I'm trying to him up.", Alfred stated simplily.

"He is probably having a rough time. Maybe it's best to leave him alone.", the smaller of the girls statedshyly.

"None of us wanted to come back. Yao-ge was gonna have us stay home but thought it best we come.", the other boy said, sitting besided the sleeping Korean.

"How are you guys? Lee?", Michelle asked the other Asian boy, who now also was poking the Korean.

"The same...just a little different.", Lee said in a monotone voice. The Chinese boy never did say much or had many expression...In fact he only seemed to have one facial expression. "Mei is pretty upset so she stayed home. This guy here stayed up crying as well. But don't ask say you know that. He'll just deny." The others nodded at the new information. The class room was starting to fill up now. Alfred's brother joined them in the back along with a German.

"Good morning Ludwig. Where is Feliciano?", Lily asked her blood related brother when he sat down next to her.

"He texted saying he wasn't coming today. Yesterday...it really made him sick." Everyone else nodded at this. Not all of them saw but heard about it. Everyone in their group was shaken up by it. Those who saw him felt sick instantly.

"They shouldn't have made us come today. Someone died here after all. Our friend died here. My brother.", Yong Soo said, getting the others' attention.

"Yong Soo.", Lee whispered to himself. Suddenly a loud bell rang, singling all those coming into class now were late. Everyone in the room then turned their attention to the front. The teacherstood up, holding a book.

"Alright, queitdown. I'm gonna do roll call.", the Brit stated, opening the book. Arthur started to call out last names and some students would answer with a 'here'. Some of the students talked amongst themselves.

"Bonnefoy."

"Here.", Michelle replied.

"Beilschmidt."

"Here sir", the list went on.

"Anyone else think Mr. Kirkland looks pissed off?", Alfred, kinda whispers to Yong Soo.

"He seems normally to me. Isn't he was pissed off.", the koreoan not-so whispered back

"That's true.", the American replies.

"Maybe he is even more mad today.", Michelle adds.

"I think he is upset. The...new must also be taking a toll on him too.", Matthew whispers to them.

"Wow matty when did you get here? I never saw you come in.", Alfred exclaims.

"Jones!"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm here."

"It wasn't your turn, I just want you to shut the bloody hell up.", the Brit growls.

"I agree with Michelle. He is even more mad today.", Lee whispers to Lily and Yong Soo.

"Don't tell me what to do you damn limey. Get that pole out of your ass for once.", Alfred growls back. The American and the Brit have been known to fight with one another during class and this was one of those times. Sometimes a student broke up the fight or Alfred would just be sent to the Principal. Though this time their fighting seemed even more heated.

"Why you fucking wanker get-"

Knock! Knock!

Everyone paused when they heard someone at the door. Arthur sighed before walking over to the door, stepping on Francis. The students peered over to the door to see who was there. It wasn't to their surprised that standing on the other side of the door was Heracles. The poor Grecian wasn't aware of what just happened so he was greeted with a very angry looking Englishmen when the door opened for him.

"You're late."

"Sorry."

"Detention. Mr. Jones will be joining you as well.", the Brit stated, stepping aside so the Grecian could enter and take his seat, which was next to Ludwig. Alfred waved the Greek boy when turned him with a confused look. He mouthed 'pissed him off' to the Greek. Arthur then continued roll call.

"Honda.", the Brit froze up as soon as that name left his mouth. Everyone looked up at him, wondering why he said that name. Arthur stared down at the book, at the name in it. "Everyone is here right? Let's take a test then we'll go down to the auditorium. The Principal has an announcement. Don't forget to go to the detention after school Mr. Jones, Mr. Karpusi.", the Brit added the last part to the boys in the back.

Arthur then passed out the test and everything was queit...until Francis woke up and rushed out the room. While his students took the test, he sat down in his chair and watched them. Everyone was there...expect for one. The empty desk was in the middle. His green eyes were subconsciously drawn to there. The Brit closed his eyes avoid staring at the empty space.

* * *

"It's beautiful.", the Japanese smiled, taking the flower.

"I'm glad you like. It reminds me of you on that night.", the Englishmen said huskily, taking the other's hand. Kiku looked up from the rose, his face turning the same shade of pink as the flower.

"Asa...", Kiku whispered breathlessly. "Ah please...ah." The green eyes blond kissed the boy's hand, licking his fingers. He then moves his lips to the blushing boy's while still holding his hand. The younger boy whimpered into the kiss but let the other do as he please. The blond pushed the raven haired boy into the wall behind him, devouring his lips. The kiss deepened when the Brit coaxed the other into opening his mouth, which was quickly invaded by the other's tongue. The rose was soon forgotten on the ground.

Arthur received beautiful noises from the boy as he exploered his mouth. Kiku didn't put up much up a fight. He knew his lover would just win. He preferred it that way. The Brit pulled away to look at the boy beneth him. The sight please very much. Kiku's hair was messed up and his face flustered. His lips were slightly parted while his eyes were glazed over.

"Beautiful. Tell me my sweet who owns you?", Arthur breathed into the other's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Ah..you.", Kiku whimpered, reaching out to hold into the blond's shirt.

"Who do you want? Who do you need so badly.", the green eyed Brit teased while petting the younger's cheek.

"You, Arthur...ah please I need you.", the raven haired boy begged. His eyes held longing and something the other never saw before in another. Love. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind that Kiku loved him. It was wrong. All of this yet he didn't care, especially when he looked into his lover's eyes.

The Brit complied with the younger one's pleas. He needed the other just as much as he did, maybe even more. Arthur took Kiku's lips into another hot kiss. This time the raven haired boy fought back. The older lover smirked into the kiss, already winning the fight for dominance. He felt Kiku's hands unbutton his shirt and shyly touch his chest. Arthur moaned, loving the way his skin felt under his lover's touch.

"Asa I love you.", Kiku, whispered sexily into the Brit's ear, standing up on his tipy-toes.

"I love you too, my flower. My Kiku.", Arthur moaned whiling moving to the other's neck, that was now exposed to him. Each kiss was followed by a beautiful moan as the blond kissed his lover's neck and collarbone. Every sound Kiku made, the blond felt close to losing it. He couldn't hold on much longer. His lover couldn't either. "My flower are you ready?", the Brit huskily asked, giving his lover's neck a quicky nip.

"Ah yes! Take...me Asa. I want you in me!", the brown eyes boy cried out, arching his back. Arthur kissed the other's lips before undoing both their pants and taking off his lover shirt. Soon Kiku was naked under his lover's gaze. He was instantly shy but the blond kissed him reunsuringly and lovingly. Kiku was so into the kiss he didn't notice his blond lover's fingers penertrate him. As more fingers were added, he moaned into the kiss even more. He broke away from the kiss when all three fingers where inside and moving.

Deciding it his Japanese lover was prepared enough, he brought him back into another passionate kiss as he entered. Kiku felt the pain run up his spine but couldn't away from the kiss this time. He wrapped his legs around Arthur when he was fully inside the other. The blond broke the kiss to nip and lick his lover's neck, waiting for the pain to subside. Kiku nuzzled his lover, telling him to move. And the Brit glady complied.

The pace was slow but quckily sped up. The brown eyed boy arched his back again, into the wall, while gripping on to his lover. Pleasure coursed through both their bodies as they made love. Kiku chanted his lover's name and Arthur sped up, going really fast and hard. The more his lover moaned and screamed the faster the Brit went in and out of him.

As he got closer and closer to releasing, he grabbed his raven haird lover's cock and pumped it. This made the boy scream even louder, full of pleasure. It wasn't long before he came. They both came together. Screaming the other's name and 'I love you's. Arthur pulled Kiku closer, hold him protecively yet lovingly against his own body.

* * *

"Hey here is my test.", Alfred grumbled, shoving the paper into the Brit's face. Said Brit glared at the American. Alfred ingored the glare and went to sit back down. More students then brought their papers up. It was then time for the students to go down.

"Alright lets go.", Arthur commanded. Everyone got up from their desks and left the room. Before leaving himself, the Brit looked back the desk. He sighed as he stared at it. He then turned off the lights and closed the door, following after his students.

* * *

A/N: I was going to update after New Years but instead updated today. This fic isn't that popular but it won't be taken off...unless no one even likes. Though I hope most of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for OOCness.


	3. Colors Change

**Nirro Koi**

Red Love

Storyline: 

Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Vainamoinen are ordered to investigate what happened to a young high school named Kiku Honda. He was found dead in his school's fountain with a bullet in his heart. The duo ends up discovering some dark secrets while in the search of Kiku's killer. What really happened to the Asian boy? Will Tino and Berwald be able to stay alive to find out?

Pairings:

Giripan, Asakiku, Sufin, Gerita, UsUk, more

Warning: flashbacks/dreams, swearing and sex

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Hetalia

* * *

Chapter 2- Colors Change

After Prinicple Vargas spoke to the students and staff about yesterday he introduced Berwald and Tino as therapists that they call talk to. To most students it wasn't a big deal to them. Only a circle of students were affected by the death while others were just shaken up someone actually died at their school. One of the first people to see the 'therapists' was Feliciano.

"So tell us how close you were to Honda?", Tino asked, giving the Italian a warm smile.

"Well..."

_"Come on Feli. You're so damn slow.", Lovino grumbled._

_"I'm coming Fratello.", I called back, grabbing my bookbag, running after my brother. He was already half way down the hall from where our classroom was. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. Next thing I know, I landed on something really soft. It turned out to be a fellow student. Kiku Honda._

* * *

The Italian quickly got off the Japanese boy he was just on top off. His book bag had landed on the otherside of him and alot of papers and books where scattered around them. The raven haired boy with wide eyed, not moving at all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run in to you. Are you alright?", Feliciano asked worriedly.

"Uh..hai...", the boy mumbled, not moving.

"Ve did I hurt you? Oh no Ludwig is gonna be soooo mad! I'm sorry!", the Italian cried out, in a praying position. "Please don't let Ludwig know! Please be ok!"

"Please calm down Vargas-san.", Kiku said, trying to sit up.

"Ve ve you're ok? I don't know you, how do you know my name?", Feliciano asked, completely forgetting he had just ran over the Japanese when trying to catch up with his brother. Kiku pointed to a card near him that had a photo and full name of the Italian. He then picked it up and handed it back to its owner. "Oh ve grazie, Well I'm Feliciano Vargas, just call me Feli. What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh I'm Kiku Honda.", the raven haired boy replied while trying to gather his things. Once he collected the last of his papers he stood up while the Italian sat on the ground.

"Keyku Honda? Oh like the cars ve? Keyku sounds really cute.", Feliciano exclaimed, looking up at the other.

"It's Kiku.", the Japanese meekly corrected the other. The Italian made 'oh' and 've' sounds before smiling brightly again. "Uh...weren't you in a hurry Feli-san?" The red-head suddenly grabbed his bag and bolted up. He waved goodbye to the Japanese before running down the hall way. Kiku stared after the other, a little confused.

* * *

"I meet him again with Ludwig. They were studying together. Ludwig was teaching him German. I later found out Kiku was really a year older than me and 2 years older than Ludwig. It was a shocker cause he was so small and cute. That was back in middle school. We became friends ever since. We had lots of sleepovers. I even got to sleep with him and Ludwig in the same bed. It was so much fun. In the beginning Kiku wouldn't let me hug but then stopped being all shy. Ludwig didn't like me hugging him at first too ve. When Ludwig was mad or didn't want to be bother Kiku was always there for me. I told lots of things. He knows all my secrets. He even tried to help me and Ludwig together ve. Kiku...he was my best friend, so much like a brother...", Feliciano started to tear up but still kept a smile on his face. "Why...why...I never knew he suffered...I would done everything to make him feel better! Why!"

"Feli it's ok to try. But feels don't let this hurt you. If you and Honda were so close, I know he wouldn't want you to be upset.", Tino said in a comforting way, moving from his chair to hug the Italian.

"If he didn't want me to be upset then why did he kill himself!", the red-head shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks. The Finnish man sighed, pulling the other closer, patting his back. Bewald looked over at them worriedly about to turn off the tape recorder but Tino shook his head no.

"Maybe...it wasn't suicide...maybe he was killed. Are you mad at him for taking his own life? What if it wasn't his fault?", Tino asked slowly, stroking the other's hair gentle.

"Ve...that would be worse. Why...why would someone take his life? Vash may get mad at him but he wouldn't kill Kiku...would he?", Feliciano asked, looking up with tears still in his eyes.

"I don't now Feli but please don't be angry at the dead. I'm sure even if he took his own life he wouldn't want you to be in pain as well. Wait...Who is Vash?"

* * *

Heracles stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue with perfectly white clouds. The sun was warm yet not blinding. It was truely a wonderful day...or at least any other person think except for the Grecian. The nice weather didn't matter to the Greek, nothing really mattered. The only things that ever mattered to him was cats and the person who most resembled a cat. Thankfully he still had cats.

_Meow meow_

The Grecian's view of the sky was suddenly blocked by the face of his favorite furry creature. The black and white cat pawed his hair and licked his forehead. Heracles smiles softly at the cat. It looked very familiar to him but he didn't know why. He reached one hand out to pet the little furry ball, scratching lovingly behind the ear. The cat purred happily, nuzzling the Greek's wavy hair.

"Hahaha that so cute Hera-kun. It seems cats love you just as much as you love them.", an all too familiar voice chuckled softly. Memoirs of a similar day flashed through the Greek's mind. The past started to repay in the Grecian's head.

_"His fur matches your hair color.", Kiku exclaimed petting the kitten on the Greek's chest. Heracles's head rest in the Japanese's lap while he leaned against a cherry tree. They sat there peacefully until a light brown cat decided to pay them a visit. A few other cats already surround them, so they didn't mind another one. In fact the two cat lover welcome the cute little fur ball. The kitten settled on the Grecian's chest, finding it to be a good napping spot._

_"It's cute.", Heracles stated lazily before closing his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of the cats and his raven haired friend._

_"It is...", Kiku said softly, stroking the kitten's back._

_"I wish...I could...become a cat.", the Grecian muttered with his eyes still closed. "Then I...can be..petted all day...by you." Kiku blushed at his dear friend's sleepy statement but didn't reply. He continues to pet the cat on the Greek's chest._

_"Kiku?"_

_"Hai Hera-kun?"_

_"Can you promise me...that no matter what...you'll always be with me?", Heracles asked, looking up at the other. Kiku's cheeks had turned a darker shade of pink. The Grecian reached up with one hand to caress the other's cheek. "Promise?"_

_"Ah...I pro-"_

_Ring!_

_Kiku's cell phone went off, interrupting him. Heracles frowned at the tiny devices when the other pulled it out of his pocket. The cats all looked up, curious to what the noise was. Then raven haired boy flipped open the phone to see who called. Heracles wasn't able to see what it the cell said but he guessed it was a text from someone. Someone he was not happy with at all. He hoped it Sadiq so he didn't have to be mad at another person besides him. While the Greek boy thought of he would get back at Sadiq, Kiku had put away his cell._

_"Sorry about that...I have to go.", the Japanese said shyly._

_"Why?", Heracles asked curiously._

_"I'm...late for...something, sorry.", Kiku muttered, his cheeks turning pink again._

_"If you're late then don't go. Stay here...stay here with me.", the Grecian stated firmly, not moving from his friend's lap._

_"Sorry...please Heracles I have to-"_

_"You shouldn't see him! You don't belong with him. All he wants is to fuck you. I can't stand it when he uses you.", Heracles cried out, pinning Kiku against the tree, causing some cats to find a new napping spot._

_"Let me go Heracles. Don't ever say those things again!", Kiku yelled at the other, struggling to be free._

_"I won't...I can't. He is going to hurt you. I don't want you to feel that type of pain. Stay here! Stay here with me and the cats. We are all you need!"_

If only he stayed, Heracles thought to himself, petting the cat. It has only been a month since then. But maybe it was best he went though. His heart was shattered yet he came back to the Grecian. Too bad he didn't stay long.

* * *

A/N: Things will started to make more sense in the next chapter. But really guys, I need to know if you hate this. It makes it easier for me to finish "The Power of Being Cute" knowing I can get rid of this story. Not that would make me happy though...


End file.
